Record Breaking
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Tony Stark aka Iron Man plays around with arc reactor technology, and somehow creates a time portal that drops him into the 23rd century – and Captain James Tiberius Kirk’s lap. While he’s there, he might as well have some fun…Jim/Tony slash


Title: Record Breaking  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Iron Man, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Tony Stark (aka Iron Man) plays around with arc reactor technology, and somehow winds up creating a time portal that drops him into the 23rd century – and Captain James Tiberius Kirk's lap. And while he's there, he might as well have some fun…Jim/Tony slash.

*****

"Tell me again how this happened, Mr. Stark," Captain Kirk requests as they stare at each other over the conference table.

Tony has no idea how this young man is already a captain - he can't be older than twenty-five.

Tony's dark eyes fall to those full lips.

On the other hand, he can totally see how an extremely attractive young man with cocksucker's lips could become captain of a spaceship in his mid-twenties...those old admirals were probably just begging to promote him...

"I was experimenting with some delicate energy technology. A portal opened in my workroom, and I was sucked through," Tony replies glibly, managing to tear his eyes away from those pouty pink lips to focus on blue eyes.

Really, really blue eyes.

Tony is so hitting this. He is going to hit this so hard that they'll _both_ return to the 21st century.

"And you just managed to land on the captain's chair of the U.S.S Enterprise - in my lap?" the young captain asks with a disbelieving frown.

"Yep," Tony answers, popping his 'p' obnoxiously.

"And you're an engineer?" Jim questions.

Tony glares at him.

"You haven't heard of me?" he demands. "I'm Tony fucking Stark. I'm a fucking superhero! You're telling me you've never heard of Stark Industries or Iron Man?"

"Oh - you're THAT Tony Stark!" the captain exclaims with a grin. "I just beat your Guinness World Record for the number of sexual encounters last year. I'm working on the Federation Record, but Orions and Deltans are pretty hard to beat."

Tony blinks at him.

"How old are you, kid?" he questions blankly.

"Twenty-six next month," the young man replies with a breath-taking smile.

"And at twenty-six you've fucked more women than I will in my lifetime?" Tony demands.

It is the captain's turn to blink.

"Well, women - but also men, those of indefinable gender, those of multiple genders, and aliens," Jim adds helpfully. "If it's sentient and vaguely humanoid, I've probably had sex with it. Actually, it doesn't really have to be humanoid...there was this one tentacled species on Gamma IV..."

"I really don't want to know," Tony sighs. "I can't believe you've had more sex already than I will in my lifetime..."

"I'm really good with my tongue," the captain adds with a smirk. "I could show you if that would make you feel better..."

The man slides to his knees and crawls under the conference table, wiggling his way in-between Tony's thighs.

Tony does not gape at him. He does not.

"Computer, lock room," the captain says. And then "Kirk" and a bunch of Greek numbers.

"So what do you say, Mr. Stark?" the man asks, smirking up at him with those cocksucker lips. "Don't you want to see why half of the Federation wants in my pants?"

"Kid, I think they just want in your mouth," Tony answers snarkily.

The captain's nose scrunches up cutely.

No - goddammit - he did not just think the word 'cute'. It's...it's sexy - yes, that's it.

The captain's nose scrunches up *sexily*.

"Don't call me 'kid'. My best friend calls me 'kid'. It turns me off," the captain says matter-of-factly.

Then he pulls down Tony's sweatpants a bit and gently pulls out his cock - Tony is not wearing underwear, of course.

Commando provides easier access.

And then those sexy lips are wrapped around the head of his cock, and Tony can definitely see how this mouth would break Guinness World Records...

It's warm and wet, and the tongue is talented, and he can feel the back of the captain's throat in seconds, and...and there he goes, down that throat, and the captain is swallowing, and the muscles are massaging his sensitive cockhead, and...

Tony wrenches his cock out of that mouth before he spills in ten seconds like a fucking teenager.

"Do you want to fuck me now?" the captain asks - faux innocently - as he licks those swollen lips.

Tony growls, fisting one hand in that mussed blonde hair and another in the captain's uniform top, and then he drags them both to their feet. He pushes his own sweatpants down and off, and then quickly and efficiently strips the captain naked.

"Bend over the table. Now," Tony orders.

"Call me Jim," the captain offers, complying with Tony's order with a cheeky grin.

Tony is going to wipe that smile clear off that handsome face.

He drops to his knees, spreading those firm cheeks with his hands before attacking that small pink pucker with his mouth.

He has Jim panting and moaning and sobbing with lust and frustration in minutes.

Tony pulls back, smugly, pondering for a moment the idea of sticking his entire hand into that tiny hole, of watching that body swallow his fist. But his cock twitches a bit at just the idea, making his mind up for him.

It is time for fucking.

But, first...

"Beg me," he demands. "If you want me to fuck you, beg me."

He can hear the smirk in Jim's voice when he replies.

"I really don't have to beg you. I'm not that worked up, and if I want it bad enough to beg I can just open the conference room door and call Spock or Sulu - or both - in here," Jim answers, turning around and laying on his back on the conference table, his long legs dangling over the edge.

"You little slut," Tony rumbles, hands going to Jim's thighs and pushing them up to the young man's chest. "I am going to fuck you so hard that you're not going to be able to sit in that goddamn captain's chair for days without squirming."

"Shut the fuck up, and put your cock where your mouth was," Jim demands, bucking his hips towards Tony's erection.

Tony obliges, thrusting hard and deep and long into that tight hole, forcing his way inside in one push.

"Fuck," Jim moans, dropping his head back to the table with a loud 'thunk'. "Fuck me."

"I am," Tony replies with a smirk, pulling out before violently pushing back in.

"Come on," Jim whines. "I can barely feel it."

And that just does it.

Tony lets loose, pulling out and pushing back in violently, forcing Jim's knees over his shoulders and bending the young man in half as he plows into him. He changes his angle slightly, and he knows when he has brushed Jim's prostate by the hitch in the captain's breath.

It happens with every thrust, now.

Jim orgasms first, his cock shooting creamy white semen in-between their two bodies.

Tony stills for a second, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the need to come with those tight, grasping, clenching muscles milking his cock.

After a few moments, he opens his eyes again - locking them with Jim's glazed blue - and then he smirks.

And starts fucking Jim even harder.

The captain shudders violently with each new pass over his oversensitive prostate, gasping and twitching and moaning like a fucking bitch in heat.

But then Jim catches sight of the smirk on Tony's face, and a defiant look crosses his features.

And then it is Tony's turn to gasp and twitch and moan as those inner muscles grip him like a vise, and it's one. two. three...four more thrusts and he comes harder than he ever has in his life, shooting into that grasping channel.

He pulls out, still panting from his release and the exertion, and Jim stands up quickly, pressing a button to reveal a secret drawer.

He takes out a butt plug, pressing it inside himself to keep from leaking, and then wipes himself off with a towel. He hands a second towel to Tony before putting on his clothes.

"That was a pretty good fuck," Jim admits with a cheeky smile. "Now you should probably go down to engineering to work with Mr. Scott on finding you a way back to your time."

And Tony is left staring as the best fuck of his life - who just happened to describe it as only "pretty good" - shows him to the turbo-lift and presses the button for the engineering deck.

When he gets back to his time, he is going to fuck so many people that Captain James fucking Tiberius Kirk will _never_ be able to beat his record.


End file.
